


Sleep

by mikkimouse



Series: One Word Prompt Meme [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Written for the prompt: “Sleep” - one character watching the other sleep





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/152094529660/um-if-youre-still-doing-the-meme-prompt-could-you)

Derek lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, his mind whirling. For years, sleep hadn’t come easily to him, and tonight was no different in that regard.  


What was different was that tonight, he had someone asleep beside him.  


Derek turned on his side to look at Stiles, still hardly daring to believe he was _here_. But even if he couldn’t believe his eyes, he could believe his ears, tuned to Stiles’s slow, steady heartbeat, and his nose, which told him with every inhale that this wasn’t a dream. It was real, blessedly real.  


He reached across the scant space between them, to brush his fingers over Stiles’s eyebrow. The simple touch settled something inside him, made his whirling mind start to calm.  


Stiles blinked sleepily and a slow smile spread across his face. “You getting romantic on me, big guy?”

Derek smiled back. “Of course not.”  


“Mm.” Stiles pushed his face into the pillow and then lifted his arm. “Come snuggle with me. Get some sleep.”  


Derek scooted closer, until Stiles’s arm dropped around him and held him tightly. He pressed his face against Stiles’s collarbone, breathing in the warm, steadying scent there.  


His whirling mind slowed further, and a few minutes later, Derek found himself drifting off, safe in Stiles’s arms.  



End file.
